Cyntelix, Inc. in collaboration with the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute (HMTRI) at Kirkwood Community College will undertake the Hazard Response Technology (HaRT) Case Study Training Innovation Project. The goal of the HaRT Training Innovation Project is to construct an expert system with dynamic E-tools and semantic Web search capabilities to standardize hazard response case study knowledge collection and retrieval for Hazard Response Training enhancement in supporting the needs for the chemical emergency responder and skilled support personnel community. The objectives of the HaRT Training Innovation Project are to, develop the needed methodology, which will integrate the capabilities of Cyntelix's existing semantic web technology to the company's existing LogicNet Expert System and dynamic collaborative sharing, and E-work tools. Construct the web-based prototype for the HaRT Case Study database, which integrates dynamic collaborative sharing, and E-work, and semantic Web content search and retrieval capabilities. Construct the web-based prototype for the HaRT Case Study database, which integrates dynamic collaborative sharing, and E-work, and semantic Web-content search and retrieval capabilities. Pilot the HaRT Case Study prototype and methodology executed by Kirkwood Community College, Hazard Materials Training and Research Institute, and the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training.